This invention relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to decreasing handoff time between traffic channels.
The use of wireless communication systems is growing with users now numbering well into the millions. One of the popular wireless communications systems is the cellular telephone, having a mobile station (or handset) and a base station. Cellular telephones allow a user to talk over the telephone without having to remain in a fixed location. This allows users to, for example, move freely about the community while talking on the phone.
In a radiotelephone communication system, a communication link via an RF channel is established between a mobile station, or subscriber unit, and a source base station. As a mobile station moves out of range of the source base station, the signal quality will degrade until the communication link would ultimately be broken, or the call xe2x80x9cdroppedxe2x80x9d. To avoid loss of the communication link resulting from a dropped call, the communication link is shifted from the source base station to a target base station. This process of making the shift is commonly referred to in the radiotelephone communication area, or cellular communication area as a handover process.
A handover can be defined as a change of channel during a call, either because of degradation of the quality of the RF channel which includes, power level or communication link quality below a certain threshold, or because of the availability of another channel which can allow communication at a lower transmit power, or to prevent a mobile station from grossly exceeding the planned base station boundaries. A handover may occur during a call in progress (e.g. from a traffic channel to a traffic channel), or during the initial signaling during call set-up. The handover may be either from a channel on the source base site to another channel on a target base site or between channels on the source base site.